


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Sports, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Football | Soccer, Hilarity Ensues, House Party, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Lee Jeno & Mark Lee Are Siblings, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Romantic Comedy, Sports Rivalry, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: High school rivals,Jeno and Donghyuck are surprised when they both move into their dorm and find out that they're roommates(oh my god they were roommates).Hilarity Ensues.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**4:24 PM**

"You actually got the scholarship?!"

Jeno nodded excitedly in response to Mark's question.The older boy smiled widely and enveloped the younger in a tight hug.Even after pulling away,Mark still had the same wide dumb grin on face."That's great Jeno-ah!"He said making Jeno finally give in and smile back at him."Have you told Taeyong-hyung yet?"

Jeno shook his head,still smiling back at Mark."No I haven't."He replied."But I'm going to tell him the second I come home." 


End file.
